After the fire
by ThoughtlessDream
Summary: Cause every dream ends in the morning,and this was their last dawn.  Songfic to the song Teenage Dream. HaoxYoh. Lemon.


**AN: Ok so this is a songfic I just felt like writing one day. Hao x Yoh. **

**THIS IS YAOI JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

Warnings: Lemon as you can probably guess by the means of it's with the song _Teenage Dream_.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own song or Shaman King. So ya I'll just go cry now.

Yoh hummed happily along with the music while moving around the kitchen preparing the dinner that he and Hao would be having soon, he carried a tray. His head phones drowning out all other sounds, even the sound of a door sliding open followed by the click of a lock being snapped into place.

Yoh let out a small shriek as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind, the hot breath trickling down his neck making his shudder.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on_

"You look beautiful tonight Yoh" Hao's low voice smirked as he whispered into Yoh's ear, while his hands ran down the slim body. Skimming across the flour covered apron and rest upon jean clad thighs, scratching at the material in a cat like manner. This action made Yoh jump slightly leaning back.

_You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong_

"O-onii-chan, you're early." Yoh stuttered breath catching as a part of lips brushed his neck.

Said brother paused in his actions to reply. "Your right I never get to have you until after 8, but today I hurried so we could change that."

"Hao, you know that's not what I meant" Yoh Whined. Shifting his arms that were still gripping the tray tightly as so nothing would smash. Hao's laugh filled an empty void inside Yoh and warmth spread through him.

_I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down  
_

"But really Hao you're home early tonight, dinner isn't ready yet." Yoh nodded to the several pots that lay on the stove and the oven light that was set to preheat.

Hao looked over his brother's shoulder resting his chin gently against it. He smirked.

"So what were you making." he struggled to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"There's this cool new dish I found in a flyer today and I really wanted to try it." Excitement buzzed in Yoh's voice as he thought about eating the delicious food. The corner of Hao's mouth twitched thoroughly amused by how the simplest things could exit his twin.

"Well…that's too bad"

Yoh glanced at Hao with a confused expression "What do y-" the question was cut short as he was spun around looking directly into Hao's eyes the elder gripping his shoulders.

"Because I have a better idea" He smashed their mouths together before another sound could escape those lips. All the thoughts that were buzzing through Yoh's head froze and shattered just like the glasses that now lay scattered around the floor behind Yoh, it's content spilled everywhere seeping into the floor boards. The people living under them would be complaining about that one…..among others…..

It was intruding, just like the tongue that was invading his mouth roughly tracing it's every curve. Yoh put up no resistance, he never did his brother always found a way to break every barrier he set up to keep him out. Hao knew him too well, after all they were one and the same, so Yoh never resisted. Why would he, instead he threw those doors open wide.

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life_

When Hao was with Yoh nothing else mattered. All his plans of destroying mankind left his mind. The thousand years of loneliness just disappeared replaced by a warm fire, a weight lifted off his overly burdened shoulders. It was as if for the first time he was whole again, alive again for the first time.

_Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

He slowly pushed Yoh back carefully avoiding the glass, backing him up until they hit the counter. He bent Yoh over the counter lips never breaking contact, finally the need for air became more demanding and Hao took a step back both breathing heavily, trying to regain their lost breath. Hao's eyes raked over Yoh's form still bending over the counter, face flushed a dark pink, lips parted and bruised. The older twin then moved back cupping Yoh's face gently and pressed a surprisingly soft kiss on the other's lips. "Mine"

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love_

Yoh was surprised by the sudden tenderness that his usually violent twin was exhibiting, but couldn't help melting against him. It had been a long time since they had been together alone like this.

The younger Asakura used his elbows to hull himself up completely onto the table, spreading his legs wide and leaning up to look his brother in the eyes. his lips formed words that he never dreamed he would ever speak so willingly.

"Being gentle doesn't fit your character onii-chan just hurry up and screw me"

Hao's eyes widened considerably clearly not expecting that from his younger twin. Wasn't Yoh supposed to be the innocent one here. But those thoughts were soon forgotten, and shock was replaced by a crazed lust, who knew this side of Yoh could such a turn on.

In an instant Yoh found himself pinned firmly to the counter mouth latched to his neck, hands raking across every bet of skin reachable hastily pulling on the shirt ripping it off and continued to tug on his pants.

Hao always wondered. He wondered if Yoh missed his old life, or felt bad for lying to his friends. He took time to look at his brother but found his eyes tightly shut, mouth open in a silent moan. Any regrets that Yoh might be having he shut off, leaving nothing behind. Just love.

_We can dance until we die_

Hao's hands fumbled with the belt buckles, in the end resulting in two pieces of half burned leather being thrown aside. The hands paused at the rim of the loose pants before slipping in to grab Yoh in his tight grip. Yoh gasped and whimpered at how hard Hao was holding him, looking his brother in the eyes with a pleading expression. Hao smirked moving his hand slightly before dropping to his knees before Yoh and letting pants and boxers fall. He took Yoh into his mouth genteelly biting the tip, electing a quite moan from his little brother.

He quickly stood back up before the other could get his hands in his hair to hold him there. Yoh kissed him tasting himself along the way. Both bodies moved together smoothly gliding against each other in a dance that they had long since perfected.

_You and I  
We'll be young forever_

It was a sin. Hao disposed of his pants in one fluid movement pressing himself to his brother's entrance only to be stopped by hands against his hips. He gave a light growl looking irritated.

"Onii-chan this is hurting my back can we please move." Yoh whined shifting so that Hao could see the red indents that had formed on his back.

The elder brother smirked grabbing both the resisting hands pinning them down and placed a crushing kiss on Yoh's lips. Muffling the scream of agony that erupted from the boy's throat as Hao entered him with no warning. Yoh squeezed his eyes shut to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on_

Hao groaned at the feeling of finally being in his brother again. He knew he was hurting the other but his brother could take the pain, he had been much rougher the before. Yoh wiggled his hands free, letting them tangle in long silky hair bring their mouths together in another crushing kiss as the other set a brisk pace.

Control was one of the things that Hao loved. He never lost it, but when it came to Yoh he found it hard to keep his hands to himself or his mouth shut. Nothing more than a child craving candy, stripped of all self control.

_I can't sleep  
Let's runaway_

Yoh's moan sent electricity racing down Hao's spine. He brought his hands down to Yoh's neglected member stroking it slowly, completely off rhythm to his fast thrusts. Hao was close and so was his brother by the way he tightened around Hao. With a last bulk of his hips Hao came quickening his hands so the younger followed a moment later. Climax always left Yoh breathless, a light floating sensation, he felt free. It was the best way to get away from all his duties. The best way for both of them to run away from reality.

_And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Hao buried his face in Yoh's neck breathing in his brothers warm scent, arms tightening their grip into a crushing embrace. A single tear made its way down Yoh's cheek quietly, but not unnoticed by the other. Hao's arms tightened even more holding Yoh close as he lifted him, flames dancing around them moving both to a new location. Hao would never let go. Yoh would never look back.

My heart stops  
When you look at me

They appeared just next door in the bedroom where Hao once again pined the younger down looking into his eyes. Yoh's breath caught as the other's gaze bore into his, he could feel his heart stop. Those eyes spoke lies that Yoh was more than willing to believe.

_Just one touch  
Now baby I believe_

Hao's hands were once again running down Yoh's body, once again nudging at his entrance, this time waiting for approval. It wasn't right to let another influence you so easily. To let another chance your mind by the simplest means, but just one touch and every doubt in Yoh's head vanished. He would believe.

This is real  
So take a chance

Just one touch and this was real, and every time Yoh would take the chance and let himself be swept away.

_And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

His hands brought their mouths together once more as Hao moved his hips forward. He would never regret these choices. More tears fell down Yoh's face leaving wet trails in their wake. None of these tears could be unshed. This sin could never be undone. They had no choice but to look forward.

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets_

Yoh remembered distantly the first time they had done this. He had been alone sitting on a cliff near the water thinking about what had to be done. Hao had appeared before him, knowing what his thoughts were. They were sworn enemies Yoh's sole purpose in life had been to destroy Hao and it hurt Yoh. He didn't want to be alone anymore in his little cocoon. Hao knew, he burned the shell and together they built a new shield. A thin wall around themselves, in this fort they had each other, only each other.

_I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece_

Hao recalled finding Yoh, his other half. it took a few moments to register in his brain. He had realized the last part of him that he never knew he was missing.

_I'm complete_

Finally the puzzle was complete. Perhaps he could have gain perfection maybe even reach his goal of an all shaman world but he would have been broken. His perfect world would have been dull after facing true perfection. Hao felt like the distorted refection of an angle.

Yoh's eyes snapped open as he felt a wetness land on his eye lids. His gaze meet that of Hao. Tears leaked from the elders eyes for the first time as he regarded his twin.

"Onii-chan…" Yoh's hand brushed the liquid away from Hao's eyes. The other lowered his head letting a curtain of hair fall around their faces hiding his tears.

He lifted Yoh's legs over his shoulder and gripped his hips, and slammed forward.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love_

"Ahh" Yoh screamed as Hao rammed into his prostate, pleasure race through him. Sin was meant to be wrong. Meant to me hated and avoided. But Yoh's hips rocked back to meet Hao's thrusts, never had sin been so wrong, so right.

_We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

A forbidden dance, laced with pain, cause love was meant to hurt. Yoh's scream echoed around the small room as he came. Hao closely followed biting into the other's shoulder to muffle his cry.

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
_

Hao rolled over so as not to crush his brother, and let out a sigh.

"Otouto, could you please turn off that fucking music, before I burn it" Hao pointed to the head phones that lay discarded on the ground, sound still flowing from them.

Yoh looked over hastily wiping tears from his eyes, trying to regain his breath enough to reply. He recognized the song, smiling slightly as to cheer himself up.

"Why? I think it kind of fits the mood don't you" He laughed as more tears fell.

Hao looked over at him eyes softening. Yoh's form shook as he tried to keep back the tears but to no vial as they fell down his face where he was wiping them away.

"Yoh…don't cry" Hao slipped back under the blanket pulling Yoh close.

"Sorry" came the others chocked reply.

Hao hugged him closer, and pressed the others face into his chest.

It hurt, cause every dream ends in the morning. The oblivious fog evaporates to the first streams of light. And this was their last dawn.

"I'm so sorry Yoh."

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
_

Yoh was so cold even as this raging fire surrounded him. He remembered. Remembered those memories that seemed so distant now even though in reality it was only mere hours ago.

Liquid made its way quietly down his hands, leaving a bright trail of crimson. Blood, his blood. Hao's blood. Yoh held the limp form in his arms the red liquid quickly making a pool around him, he had taken the life of him own brother. Yoh sucked in a shaky breath inhaling the air he had been depriving himself of for about 4 minutes now. He clutched Hao closer, pressing a cold hand to his own chest it was just like any other dream, Hao would touch him, pull him close.

But Yoh knew better this was no dream this was a nightmare.

_I can't sleep_

Yoh wished he had never fallen asleep then maybe this wouldn't be happening.

_Let's runaway_

But he promised he would never regret the decisions he made when they had run away in the beginning.

_And don't ever look back_

To never think of the past.

_Don't ever look back  
_

To never look back

_My heart stops  
When you look at me_

Yoh calmed his breath, lowering his gaze steadily to Hao's closed eyes a light smirk graced lips even in death. It was a decision they made together, not that there had been any choice to begin with. They were sworn enemies from before both were born. Yoh would fulfill his cursed destiny if that's what it took to be free.

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_

Hao had told him, told him about the life after death, gently kissed his cheek as he whispered the promise. Promised he would love him for all eternity there.

_This is real_

Yoh knew this was real. Those tears that streamed down his face was real, especially that pain in his heart. Real, so real.

_So take a chance_

Love was always so full of chances and if you don't take them it would never be. Fire licked at his skin.

_And don't ever look back_

Hao never let go even at the very end smiling down at his enemies holding his dear brother as the flames consumed them both. Yoh never looked back, cause when he did there was only pain.

_Don't ever look back_

They would only look forward. Forward to the future. The future after the fire.

**By the way that was my very first lemon so ya… also you can probably see it was kind of rushed at the end it happens when you leave something for about a week. Ya I know I can't even finish a one shot in one go. That might also be the reason the start and ending seem kind of bipolar…hahaha…**

**I plan to write a multi chapter Fic with this couple I just want to plan it out first.**

**R&R **


End file.
